Jelous Otayuri Serie de OS
by Fangirl019things
Summary: Series de OS no relacionados sobre los celos de Yuri. Pareja: Otayuri
1. chapter 1

Mila iba caminando por las calles de Rusia mientras miraba su teléfono hablando con un cliente de su agencia de modas, cuando de la nada levanta su vista y ve a, ni más ni menos, Otabek Altin, quien a pesar de tener casi 30 se mantenía en un muy buen estado físico, sonríe felina mente y entra a la tienda llamando la atención de hombre en cuestión.

-¡¡Otabek!! -dice medio levantando una pierna estirando la mini-falda pegada, el Kazajo solo volteo a verla despegando la vista de lo que parecía un libro

-¿Mila? - alzó una ceja mientras cerraba el libro

\- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo eufórica la peli-roja- desde que me retire para dedicarme a la moda solo he oído de ti una que otra vez en las noticias, oí que estabas buscando a una chica fuerte y joven -dijo coqueta

\- Si, verás yo y...- no pudo terminar porque un carraspeo, obviamente falso, los interrumpió

-Interrumpo algo? Aunque lo hiciera me da igual- Un Yuri un poco más alto que Mila con una camisa olgada y un gran estómago que parecía que pronto explotaria- Ya tengo todo para la habitación del bebé, Beka, nos vamos? - se notaba la molestia en él

\- Eh si, Yura- se le quedo viendo un rato como bobo, adora ver a su prometido celoso, es muy tierno

-Cuando oí que ibas a tomarte un descanso no pensé que fuera por esto- la mujer se empezó a reír fuerte haciendo sonar su joyería- Otabek si me necesitas llámame, debes desestresarte de ayudar a este gruñón con su obvio embarazo de quien sabe quien -le entrega un papel al moreno con su numero, pero el ojiverde se apresura tomándolo y rompiendo lo en muchos pedazos

\- Para tu información, vieja bruja, en primera Otabek esta muy ocupado ayudándome, en segunda si estaba buscando a alguien joven y fuerte es para que me ayude con el bebe cuando tenga competencias y Beka no pueda, y ni se te ocurra ofrecerte porque el cerdo y la familia de Beka me ayudaran con el bebé para que pueda seguir patinando- dijo con odio, con su pose de diva iba contando cada punto con sus dedos- y en tercera...-se acercó con desprecio a la cara de la mujer- ¡¡¡Ese "a saber quien" del que estoy embarazado es Otabek, el cual es mi prometido y si te le vuelves a acercar te arrancaré cada pelo en tu cabeza y haré que te tragues tu lengua!!!- le grito como a quella vez le había gritado a Yuuri en los baños, la mujer espantada solo atino a asentir y salir corriendo- Tch, zorra

-Yura - río un poco

-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado como se acerca a ti -se cruza de brazos haciendo un mojin

-Amor -pasa sus brazos alrededor de su prometido- sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti -beso su mejilla y el rubio refunfuño- vamos a pagar las cosas, ok? Y te llevare a cenar

-Esta bien -dijo Yuri más tranquilo tomando con fuerza la mano de su novio- pero si se te vuelve a acercar la mató

-Tranquilo, Yuri- el de ojos marrón beso al más bajo y revolvió sus cabellos rubios mientras caminaban hacia la caja

HELLO EVERYONE, les traigo otra obra que seguro no seguiré en mil años :D okno


	2. 2

-Beka, por favor- le suplicaba el rubio al Kazajo haciéndole ojos de cachorro

-No lo sé, Yura, no creo que te agrade el ambiente- dice en un suspiro pesado

-¿Bromeas, no? Acabo de cumplir 18, soy legalmente libre de disfrutar- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Lo sé, pero...

-Nada de peros, Otabek- dijo serio y frunció el ceño- O me llevas o te olvidas de enterrar te acá- señaló con su dedo índice su trasero

-Eres un chantajista- dijo el moreno entredientes- Esta bien, te llevare

-Yeah!!- celebró el rubio, salió como una diva de la habitación y fue a alistarse dejando a un Otabek algo fastidiado

 _De acá en adelante escuchar Porn Star Dancing de My Darkness Days_

El ojiverde se encontraba bailando mientras su novio estaba en la plataforma poniendo las mezclas, vio como una chica se acercó a la tarima y le guiño un ojo al de ojos marrón, sintió su sangre calentarse y apretó sus dientes, camino hasta donde estaba la chica y le grito a su novio.

-Beka, amor, deberías traerme más por acá, me la estoy pasando bien, eres un gran Dj- le sonrió coqueto y el más alto le devolvió la sonrisa, se giro a la chica y le sonrió triunfante.

Pasado un rato la misma chica empezó a hacer pasos muy insinuantes y se mordía el labio mientras coqueteaba con el Kazajo, y lo volteaba a ver sonriendo le cinicamente, el rubio empezó a bailar más provocativo.

La chica apretó los brazos sacando los pocos pecho que tenía y Yuri hizo una mueca de asco, el ruso retrocedió un poco, la gente se había dispersado alrededor de los jóvenes, un paso dos pasos, llevo sus dedos a su boca los chupo y lentamente bajo su mano por su pecho hasta su entrepierna mientras iba bajando poco a poco, sacó un poco su trasero y subió lentamente, volteo la cara a la izquierda y con sus manos delineó sus curvas, dio una patada hacia atrás y dio una vuelta inversa en el aire, subió a la tarima donde el Kazajo lo miraba boquiabierto, el rubio puso una pierna alrededor de este lo atrajo a sí y lo beso con furia tomándolo de la cara mientras el moreno lo tomaba de sus bien formados glúteos, se separaron a falta de aire, Yuri empezó a moverse adelante y atrás casi rozando sus entrepiernas, se agachó de una dándose vuelta y subiendo lentamente dejando su trasero en la entrepierna del mayor, el cual lo sujeto le dio la vuelta y de un salto Yuri se engancho en la cintura de su novio, se soltó del agarre de este quedando sujetado solo por sus piernas y su torso fue hacia atrás tocando el suelo con sus manos, sus piernas se desprendieron de la cintura de Otabek e hizo una pirueta quedando parado, le guiño el ojo a Beka y sonrió triunfante a la chica mientras todos le aplaudían y silbaban.

-No sabia que eras tan flexible, ni que bailaras asi- dijo Otabek sorprendido tomando a su novio por la cintura

-Bailar no es en lo único que mi flexibilidad ayuda- dice el ojiverde en un susurro ronco en la oreja del Kazajo

Rápidamente Otabek le pidió a un colega suyo que se encargará de la Playlist mientras era jalado de su chaqueta por un travieso gatito.

Lo que paso esa noche, es historia para otro dias 7u7


End file.
